dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBx: Utsuho Reiuji vs Earthworm Jim
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! Psy-Crow has been murdered by someone more dangerous. She is hunting down Earthworm Jim back to Earth. Which abominable peebrain will out gun who in the fight before SEASON III? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! ''X! '' Beginning Location: Somewhere in Space Time: Irrelevant. As Earthworm Jim was riding throughout space to keep up with Psy-Crow, an Anomaly entered the tube, and annihilated Psy-Crow. Jim thought that was the end of it all; but when he reached the unknown planet, he found who really killed him. A more intelligent Nuclear Crow got to the unknown planet first. Utsuho: What do you prefer for an avian foe? A Bounty Hunter that's an idiot, or a GOD that knows Nuclear Fission? Earthworm Jim then spotted his nemesis; cooked like a turkey. Jim pulled out his "Handgun-with-a-Diode", and ol' Okuu did her best Megaman impression by pointing her Arm Cannon at the peebrain Invertebrate. Utsuho: (I have to win this. I don't want to be insulted again by the Gensokyoites. Ravens are some of the smarter Avian life, and nobody gives a crap! MUST DO THIS!!!) The Fight ''HERE WE GOOO!! '' Both fired away. Earthworm Jim had an easy advantage with his gun. All Okuu could do is block. But Jim fired a blast that broke the defenses. Okuu fought back as she pushed Jim hard, damaging his suit. But Jim fought back by Pulling his Worm body, and cracking it like a whip. Okuu felt like she was the victim of a dominatrix. All she could do... ...Is grab Jim, and slam the suit left and right. The Robotic Exoskeleton was taking a huge beating, and Okuu was returning the favor with an orb tossed into the air via Spell Card. Not groovy, or insane, Earthworm Jim got on his Portable Rocket, and tried to escape. Okuu flew not too far behind. As the chase began, Jim fired back at Okuu, damaging her. She struck right back by heating up the tube both were in. Jim was sweating bullets from the heat. He used his body again to whip Okuu again. She used Explosion Sign "Giga Flare", and forces the move's range to strike against Jim's Rocket, sending him farther from the next Planet Jim was going to. Okuu simply followed suit. Utsuho: (Damn. How long has it been while I was in space without breathing? I swallowed a YataGarasu! I'm not a human anymore!) Jim turned around, and fired away at Okuu- only to run out of ammo as a result. Jim's only hope now, is to make all of his reserve Blasts count. As the two met, Okuu kicked Jim off his rocket, and flew at the planet's inhospitable atmosphere with Jim being pushed by her. Heat was increasing... Jim was frying... He fired his first of his blasts, damaging the Gem on Okuu's chest. Now Nuclear Fission was all too risky for her. But Okuu knew: If she can't win, at least she can take someone with a "smaller brain" than her with her. She pulled off "Abyss Nova" just as Jim fired his second blast. A huge explosion followed, surrounding the atmosphere of the alien world... As the dust cleared, all that's left is nuclear ash, with a rocket on top. Yukari Yakumo then arrived to inspect the damage. The winner was easy to figure out to her... Yukari: What a Bird-Brain... As it turned out, the Tiny Earthworm, formerly Known as Earthworm Jim survived by burrowing into the alien soil. Groovy. DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: NOW IF ONLY THE CREATOR MADE A REBOOT THAT DIDN'T SUCK! The WINNER is... EARTH- EARTHWORM JIM! GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE!!! Insert epic theme here... These are the twenty fights for SEASON III. Requiem Rave Ends... Ray: Who the hell do you think you are leaving me in the dust?! ' ''RAY (CHAOS CODE) CONFIRMED FOR SEASON IV! ''' Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Predator vs Prey Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:BMHKain Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights